


Belated Birthday Presents

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryosuke pierced Keito's ear in a café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri (because she fed me the information about Ryosuke piercing Keito's ear)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ri+%28because+she+fed+me+the+information+about+Ryosuke+piercing+Keito%27s+ear%29).



> Hey everyone! Another bit of porn in between... But the moment I heard that Ryosuke had seriously pierced Keito's ear in a freaking café I knew that I had to write about it (and was cheered on enthusiastically by a couple of people).  
> I'm too in love with this pairing. Forgive me XD

Ryosuke’s POV

It was hard, leading a proper relationship when both parties were in the show business. Not only did one always have to watch his back and stuff, but also would the schedules crash so horribly that meeting up in between was more challenging than tightrope walking.

Sadly, this didn’t even become any easier when your partner was part of the same group.

When Keito and I had started going out, I had been doubtful whether it would work out or not. Keito was one of these honest and clingy types, who constantly showed affection without trying and felt insecure when he received nothing in return. 

I, on the other hand, was one of those shitty boyfriends that forgot to return mails and always seemed uncaring no matter how invested I really was. 

I thought at least after a month or two, when the novelty of our relationship wore off and everyday life had us back, we would clash and fight because I was unable to give Keito what he wanted. But I had underestimated Keito, as I found out.

He did not complain when I only managed to return a message about a day later. He did not demand of me to make time for him constantly, giving me no pressure to spend time with him at all. Even when I told him that I had to work on his birthday, he just smiled it off, not saying a word. 

It made being with him easy, but on the other hand, it began to worry me, like a small nagging voice at the back of my mind that just wouldn’t shut up. 

Because… Didn’t he even _miss_ me a little when I wasn’t around?! Didn’t he even _want_ to see me, or to hear from me, even if it was just my voice through the telephone?

This whole uncomplicated boyfriend act was starting to seriously bother me because this was not the Keito _I_ knew. I had fallen for this guy who was so pure and affectionate that you couldn’t help but love him no matter how inconvenient it was for you. It was not that I wanted him to be clingy, but…

Okay, maybe I wanted him to. At least a little. 

But I held my tongue, patiently waiting until both of us finally could find a date to meet up again outside of work. Which was only a week after his birthday, and only for a little more than an hour between a photo shoot and Keito’s afternoon classes in a small café near his university (and the guy still didn’t voice a single word of complaint, for heaven’s sake), but I was not going to let this hold me back, I decided. 

I had worked out this awesome and romantic idea for his birthday present, and now that I had finally time to realize it, he would sit through it and receive it, no matter what time or place. 

Keito was already waiting at a table, sipping on his Latte and typing away on his phone, only looking up when I sat down next to him.

“Hey” he smiled brightly, packing away his phone. The way the excitement lighted up his eyes made me smile a little myself. Some things would never change, and one was the way he was horrible at hiding any kind of emotion. Not that I would ever want him to. 

“Happy Birthday” I smirked, getting a small jewelry box out of my pocket and placing it in front of him. 

“You got me something?” he blinked, caught like a deer in the headlights, and I frowned, looking at him disapprovingly. “Well, it’s not that I thought you had forgotten, it’s just… When the band surprised me at work, I did not count on anything else.”

“You really think I am the worst boyfriend, don’t you?!” I murmured, my eyes tightening to a glare, and Keito chuckled in embarrassment before shaking his hand and inconspicuously entwining our fingers under the table. 

“No I don’t” he said , catching my eyes. “Thank you”

I bit down any more comments on the subject, not wanting to fight now, during the little time we had together. So instead, I nodded to the box in front of Keito, squeezing his hand. 

“Open it!” 

Keito nodded and let go of my hand to lift the lid, revealing the silver earring with a black glass stone I had chosen for him weeks ago when I had seen it in a store. 

Keito looked at me, a little perplexed.

“An earring?” he checked.

“Yes” I nodded. “You’ve been whining to me for weeks about wanting to get your ear pierced.”

“But I haven’t gotten it pierced yet” he reminded me. 

I smirked, having waited for the clue to finally pull out the self piercing kit I had brought out of my bag. Keito stared at me incredulous.

“You want to pierce my ear?!” he asked in shock. 

“Yes” I nodded. “You are too much of a coward to go do it by yourself, so someone needs to force you or you will whine to me about it for ages.” Not mentioning that I could not get the picture of Keito with an earring out of my head ever since he first mentioned it. 

“But… now?” he checked, looking around furtively. “ _Here_?!”

I shrugged. Sure, when I had pictured the thing out in my head, it had been in his room and we had been alone and had slow and romantic sex after that, but with a schedule like ours, we had to grab every opportunity, right? 

Keito was still blinking, his mouth opening and closing again as he obviously tried to find excuses, but I rolled my eyes, moving closer to him over the bench. 

“Come on, no one is paying attention to us” I cooed, nodding to the waitresses who were chatting among each other at the counter across the room, and a few scattered university students who were either buried in books or notebooks or deep in conversation. Besides, we were half-hidden behind a pillar. 

“But…” Keito spoke up, his expression panicked. “We are in a café, and… Have you even done this before?!” 

“No” I shrugged. “But I watched as Chihiro did it to Mika, and I think I can do it, too. Plus I read it up on the internet.”

When Keito still looked about ready to storm out of the café, I took his hand again, making him meet my eyes. 

“Trust me” I said simply. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Keito gulped, but finally nodded, and I smiled, squeezing his hand. 

“Good” I nodded, staring to unpack the things. “I brought tooth numbing gel, I read that if you apply it to the earlobe it won’t hurt as much. I also considered ice but they said it would only harden the muscle and also it was hard to bring, so…” 

I could see the fear almost making Keito’s eyes pop out, because trust in me or not, Keito was easily scared, so I stopped talking and pulled on some rubber gloves, opening the tube. 

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing” I said softly, squeezing some of the liquid onto my fingers.

Keito nodded hesitantly, watching me skeptically as I moved closer to him. 

“Close your eyes if it makes you nervous” I murmured. “I won’t take long.”

Keito took a deep breath before his eyes fluttered closed, his body still tensed as he waited for me to act. I smirked, studying his features before leaning in, not being able to resist the urge to catch his earlobe between my lips, nibbling on it. 

Keito jumped in surprise, almost knocking over his drink. I looked around in panic, but his reaction had not alerted anyone.

“ _Don’t_ do this!” he groaned, looking at me reproachfully, and I chuckled at the slight blush on his face. “Seriously!” 

“Okay, sorry” I smiled, nodding, signaling for him to turn his head again. He did so reluctantly, but only closed his eyes when I finally brought my hand to his earlobe, smearing the substance on his skin. I regretted a little that I had to wear the gloves, not being able to feel the soft texture of Keito’s skin between my fingers properly, even more when Keito shivered a little as I lingered.

“Okay?” I asked when I was done. “Does it feel numb?”

“It does” he nodded, not opening his eyes. 

“Good” I said, turning back to the other utensils. “Give me a minute” I murmured as I disinfected my fingers again, putting some of the substance onto a cotton pad and cleaning Keito’s ear as well. Then I carefully removed the piercing needle from the sterile package, putting it into the earring. 

“Okay” I said finally, turning back to Keito. “Ready?”

Keito took another deep breath, and his hand found his way to my knee, apparently needing something to hold onto, before nodding. I willed my hands not to shake as I softly took his earlobe between my fingers, holding it still as I held the earring to a place where I thought it would look good. 

I considered warning him, but thought better of it as I threw a look at his face and just pressed the needle forward, figuring taking him off guard was better than actually announcing every little step and making him even more nervous. 

Keito tensed as he felt me move, but when I pushed and the needle went through the skin, he barely as much as squeezed my knee. 

“Are you okay?” I asked as I pulled out the needle and fastened the earring. 

“What, is it already over?!” Keito asked, blinking his eyes open, and I smirked, moving backwards and removing the rubber gloves. 

“Yup” I nodded, eyes glued to my work. “And it looks great on you, just like I knew it would.”

Keito raised his eyebrows at me, and I pulled out a little mirror from my bag, holding it so that he could see himself. Keito smiled as he observed his reflection, obviously excited, and I was proud of myself. 

“Good choice for a birthday present?” I enquired, and Keito chuckled, nodding.

“Yes” he smiled. “Though you could have chosen a better location for it than a public café.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers” I shrugged, my eyes traveling again and again to the stone in his earlobe, oddly fascinated by it. 

Keito caught my attention again by entwining our fingers once more, making my eyes avert from his earlobe to find his. 

“Thank you” Keito said softly, his gaze strangely intense. “That you remembered this means you really listen to me.”

“Of course I do” I frowned. “You think during the little time we spend together I’m also ignoring you?!”

“No” Keito chuckled, his eyes wandering in embarrassment. “It’s just that… you are so stressed and busy sometimes that… I don’t want to tire you out or anything. That’s why I’m trying to give you space.”

“Yeah, I notice that” I said bluntly. “And I hate it. I don’t want you to hold back.”

“I’m scared of annoying you if I get too clingy” Keito said honestly, meeting my eyes, and I brought my free hand up well, stroking over the back of his hand reassuringly. 

“You won’t” I said softly. “I fell in love with you knowing that you are an insecure and clingy fool. I want that. I embrace that.”

“I don’t want you to make too much of an effort for me” Keito murmured.

“Of course this is effort” I argued. “But you are worth it. And when you hold back, I start worrying if you even care, and I hate feeling like this!”

Keito’s eyes locked with mine, his gaze curious, and I had to force myself to not break our contact, not used to talking openly like this. But on the other hand, I wanted this to work out between us. So I needed to stretch a little. 

“I want you to be clingy” I pointed out. “Because if I get your mails thrice a day, it means that you’re thinking of me. It means that you want to see me even if you can’t, and it’s making me feel good. So don’t stop being yourself, please.”

Keito smiled a little at that, and I felt the desperate need to reach out to him and touch him, but I held myself back, very aware that there was only so much that we could get away with in a café like this. 

But when Keito squeezed my fingers and whispered, almost unintelligibly: “I wish I could kiss you now!”, my self control thinned out to almost nothingness. 

I took an almost gasping breath before standing up, throwing him a hard look. 

“I’m going to the bathroom now” I murmured. “Wait a minute before following me.”

Keito blinked, but I did not wait for answer, already turning to head for the male restroom near the entrance corridor. 

Luckily, all the stalls were empty as I checked them, so I leaned against the sink as I waited for Keito, throwing a look at myself in the mirror. I noticed that my skin was flushed all the way from my throat to my face, and I wondered when my feelings had started to show so clearly. I had always put myself for a good actor, but maybe Keito’s presence was rubbing off on me. 

When the door opened and Keito slipped inside, I gave him just enough time to take 2 steps into the room and let the door fall closed behind him before crossing the distance to him, pressing my body against his and entwining my arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Usually I was bothered by my height and everyone taller than me, but when it came to Keito, I appreciated the way he had to lean down a little to kiss me properly. The curve his neck made when I ran my fingers over it, and the way he shivered when I did it. 

When I pulled away, Keito whimpered, his hands tightening around my waist, holding me close.

“I missed you” he whispered, and the words filled me with an inexplicable warmth. It made me kiss down his cheek to his neck until I reached his ear. I studied the earring for a moment, letting Keito recover his breathing. 

“This looks really hot” I whispered, and Keito shivered as my breath hit his skin. 

“If I had known you had a thing for earrings, I’d have done this way sooner” he murmured, and I chuckled before leaning up to nibble on the shell of his ear, my tongue tracing the contours when Keito moaned at my ministrations. 

“Ryosuke” he gasped, slightly breathless. “I have to be back at university in 40 minutes. We should-“

“That’s enough time” I interrupted him, catching his lips in another passionate kiss, my hand fisting his shirt as I pulled him with me, walking backwards. 

I bumped into a door first, fumbling behind my back before I was able to lead us into an empty cubicle, locking the door behind Keito. 

I kissed him for a little while longer, my tongue battling his as my hands wandered. I could not keep my fingers from tracing his ear, even if I was careful not to get near the earlobe, but too fascinated by the thought that I had done this to him to keep from admiring it. 

It was Keito who finally reached out to fumble with my belt, shuddering every time my fingers ran along the shell of his ear. 

“I think I found a new weakness on you” I murmured against his lips, and he whimpered as he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, searching until his fingers found my cock.

I moaned, my hands moving from his ear to knot in his hair as he began stroking me, making all my blood rush southwards to where he was touching me. 

I needed a while to collect the willpower to attack his pants as well, but when I did, Keito’s movements slowed down considerably, his breathing speeding up. He had never been particularly good at pleasuring me while being pleasured himself, but I did not mind much – I liked that this way, I could see what kind of power I had on him and how much he enjoyed my touch. 

I stroked him only a few times before swatting his hand away from my own erecting and kneeling down, having to maneuver carefully in the small cubicle but managing it anyways. Keito’s hands were in my hair the moment I started to focus, and when I looked up at him his eyes were dark and awed. 

I kept my eyes on his as I closed my lips around his tip, marveling in the knowledge how much he had to fight to keep them open at my touch. I took him in slowly, teasing every new bit of flesh in my mouth with my tongue until he hit the back of my throat. I hollowed my cheeks as I went back up slowly and Keito moaned softly, finally closing his eyes and giving in to the pleasure. 

Even if we had not had much time for each other ever since we got together in the first place, I had quickly figured out what Keito liked, and was sure to play it out to my benefit. I licked him just the right way, applying just the right pressure with my lips and quickening my pace the more his breathing picked up, and soon, Keito arched his back, his hips snapping against my lips, even as I held him immobile with firm hands on his hips. 

“Ryosuke, I’m-“ he murmured, but he did not get to finish as I sucked just that little but harder, and Keito gasped as he came, spending himself inside of my mouth. 

I waited until his hips stopped jerking before pulling back, licking my lips as I stood up again, pulling him into another kiss. Keito gasped as I let him taste himself on my tongue before pulling away again, locking eyes with him.

I did not need to speak the silent plead out loud for Keito to understand me – he was already down on his knees, his hand firm on the base as he led my cock into his mouth. I gasped as heat engulfed me, making me shudder, but I refused to close my eyes, instead watching the way I slipped in and out of Keito’s mouth, my whole body tingling from the sensation. 

Soon, my fingers found the shell of his ear again, and I knew Keito would have smiled if his mouth had not been busy – at least, his eyes sparkled in amusement. 

He doubled his efforts then, and soon, I felt myself washed away by my own orgasm, sneaking up on me quicker than I would have thought possible.

When I came back to myself completely, Keito had engulfed me in a tight hug, his lips skimming over the skin of my neck in feather light kisses, making me shudder. 

“Thanks for my birthday present” he murmured, making me smile. “Though you probably like it just as much as me. If not more.”

I chuckled, my eyes opening to focus on his earring again. Another wave of desire rolled over me.

“You’re at fault if I develop a kink” I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder, gulping down the fantasies that crawled up my mind.

“If it makes you spend more time with me, I will play this out shamelessly from now on” Keito shrugged, and I could hear the smile in his voice. “And you can’t even complain. You told me to get clingy.”

I chuckled, just holding onto him closer, not protesting. 

Weeks later, after it was safe to remove the first earring, the danger of an infection gone, he kept on buying new earrings for himself, and instead of calling to tell me that he missed me, he just sent me photos of himself with them. 

It was enough to keep me distracted for the rest of the day _every time_ , and I always was at his door the same night, no matter how early work started the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
